


两世镜

by freud77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud77/pseuds/freud77
Summary: 两世镜后半段





	两世镜

**Author's Note:**

> 两世镜后半段

刚一进门一股炽热的气息就扑面而来，水蒸气布满了整间屋子，他关上门，绕过屏风，来到了浴桶放着的地方。  
　　女孩趴在浴桶里，嫩白的小手巴巴的扒在桶沿，露出大半个脑袋，金橙色的长发绸缎似的散在背上，腰线极其柔软，没入水中，下面就什么也看不见了。  
　　“鷨儿，乖乖洗澡，不要闹了。”玄同听见自己的声音异常沙哑。  
　　一尺的距离，他只敢看她的脸。  
　　烟雾缭绕中，娇俏的五官带着迷茫的神情，眼尾微微眯起，带出一抹嫣红，她向来是个可爱的女孩子，此刻却生生流露出了一丝媚惑。  
　　“明太子，来帮我洗澡！”紫鷨见到熟悉的人 ，瞬间高兴了，泡在浴桶里的身子也扭动了起来。  
　　听到熟悉的称呼 ，玄同心头一震，再听她的请求，太阳穴不禁突突的跳了起来，这丫头醉的太厉害了，居然说出这种话！  
　　等了半天不见反应，紫鷨趴着也累了 ，将上半身往上提了提，胸前并不算小的两坨软肉压在了桶壁上，磕着有些痛苦。  
　　见她露出难受的表情，玄同忍不住上前一步，关切道：“怎么了？”  
　　“唔……”紫鷨动了动身子，发出意味不明的一声，然后将曲了腿跪在浴桶中，两手托起自己的胸乳，像是要展示给谁看似的，努力的往上送，想要放在桶沿上，好让自己不那么难受。  
　　粉嫩嫩的乳尖，雪白白的两只奶儿，就这么大大咧咧的放在了玄同眼前，偏生那女孩还一副天真的样子，嘴里头带着没完的哭音，“怎么，这么重呀……”  
　　玄同瞬间就腿软的站也站不稳了。  
　　他慌慌忙的转了身 ，想要走出去，怂就怂了，他虽是黑海森狱的王族，但骨子里到底还是个保守的男人，他和紫鷨无名无份的，这丫头还不清醒，他不能这么禽兽就把她在这给办了。  
　　再也不能让她喝酒了，他想。  
　　还没走一步，身后的女孩又不知怎么了嘤嘤哭起来，好似受了天大的委屈，那声音小猫似的，抓在他心里，他就走不了了。  
　　“明，明太子，帮，帮鷨儿……好不好？”  
　　紫鷨拖着自己的胸乳，浴桶太高她怎么也放不上去，就下意识的想找人帮忙，口中无意识的喊着 ，恰好就是身边的人。  
　　玄同听见她软绵绵又委屈的不行的请求，心里也软一塌糊涂，只好拿了毛巾转过身，见女孩又是趴在桶边，没做刚刚那举动了，温温柔柔走到她身边，拍了拍她的脑袋，“坐好，给你洗澡了。”  
　　紫鷨不明白她明明想让他帮的是另一件事，他怎么又要帮她洗澡了？不过看着眼前男人俊秀的有些妖异的脸，她还是高高兴兴的转了个身子，坐在了浴桶里。  
　　“手臂伸出来。”玄同低声道，将毛巾放在水里润湿，幸好浴房内光线暗，水里看得不清楚。  
　　女孩乖乖的伸出细细的藕臂，看着这个让她满心欢喜的人低着头认真的给她擦拭着，觉得心里头甜的要命。  
　　一只洗完了，接着是另一只手，然后是圆圆的肩膀，胸口……  
　　再往下——  
　　玄同收了手，决定让她转个身，先洗背上，紫鷨以为他是洗不到 ，于是又效仿刚才的样子，用手托起来，这会是真要给他看了，一张巴掌大的小脸皱着，可怜兮兮的看着他。  
　　“这样，就行了……”紫鷨看了看自己白白的两只，觉得已经足够他洗到了。  
　　玄同拿着毛巾的手一颤，眼前的画面再一次刺激到了他已经濒临崩溃的神经，一股邪火直冲下身，他另一只手紧紧抓住浴桶的边沿才忍住了。  
　　——想要亲吻她的嘴，想要把她按进怀里，想要让她娇嫩的乳首在他的胸膛上摩挲，想要把手伸进她的腿缝里，想要听她哭着喊他的名字……  
　　他活了一百多年，忍过很多东西，愤怒，悲伤，不甘……但从没有哪一次像今天这样辛苦，汗水从他额上流下，他听见自己粗重的喘息声，还有沙哑的不行的声线：  
　　“鷨儿，再抬高些。”  
　　“唔……”  
　　女孩苦恼的尝试了一下，却没有办法，男人的手已经抚了上来，他手里拿着毛巾，一点点的沿着乳房外侧向内旋转着，擦过乳尖时，女孩整个人颤抖了一下，口中发出小小的呻吟，听在玄同耳中，仿若是药效巨大的催情剂。  
　　他忍不住放开了毛巾，直直的抓了一只在手心。  
　　“呀！”紫鷨被吓得往后缩了一下，他常年握剑，指腹上全是老茧，摸起来就不舒服，此刻都覆在她未经人事的奶儿上，更是难受。  
　　玄同记得紫鷨成为金晶灵之时年纪不算太大，之后便不再成长了，没想到发育的不错，他的大掌堪堪包覆住一个，他本就白，她更白，新雪似的肉从指缝间挤出来，好看极了。  
　　“明，明太子，洗好了吗？”  
　　紫鷨觉得有些害怕了，她能清楚的看见他红通通的眼睛，和那双眼睛里酝酿着的深沉风暴。  
　　“没有，要好好洗一洗。”  
　　玄同放开了她的胸脯，用手托住她的腋下将她从水中半抱起，然后一只手扣住她的腰，另一只手还握在腋下，让她整个上半身悬空，失去支撑的两只奶儿小白兔一般弹跳着，玄同想也没想就低头咬了上去。  
　　紫鷨仰着头，被他控制的动不了，害怕的哭了起来。  
　　女孩乳尖的滋味比自己想象的要好上很多倍，他不嗜甜，此刻却觉得她甜的让人舍不得放开，他含着其中一颗红果，舌头打着转的舔，又用牙齿轻轻咬，满意的听着紫鷨一阵阵的娇吟，直到一边完全胀大挺立了起来，才换了一边接着咬。  
　　他又用拇指去抚她的腰，滑嫩的要命，手往下去了点，摸到了她的胯骨，小巧又脆弱的样子，他再用力些，怕不是要把她折断了。  
　　“洗好了吗？水，水冷了……”紫鷨哭着问，想要直起身子来，胸前的两堆肉胀的可厉害，她觉得自己就像是个玩具，任他摆弄。  
　　玄同放了一只手去试了试水，确实已经温了，他将她整个人都抱起来，放到旁边软榻上坐着，紫鷨全身都湿漉漉的，不着寸缕，和他相比她纤细的要命，整个人都缩在他怀里，真的像个玩具。  
　　他衣服还完好无损的穿着，绒毛的布料压在她细腻的肌肤上并不好受，紫鷨挣扎着想离开，却被他紧紧的按着，与此同时他也狠狠的吻了下来。  
　　对紫鷨来说，这是初吻，并不是什么美好的体验。  
　　他吻的又急又深，舌头伸进她的口腔里，扫荡似的一路攻城掠地，紫鷨被激起了一点怒气，试图去咬他，没想到被他发觉，反过来包裹住了她的唇舌，不给她留一点余地。  
　　玄同一只手拦着她，一只手顺着小腹摸下去，他身下的东西早就抬了头，胀的快要爆炸，但他还记得鷨儿是第一次，他不能那么粗暴。  
　　被吻的晕晕乎乎的女孩子下身也早已泥泞不堪了，不知是浴桶里带出来的水还是自己流的，流到他衣服上都湿了一大片。  
　　他摸下去，修长的手包裹在那一处，一下一下的往里按，紫鷨不哭了，她要被吓坏了，一动也不敢动。  
　　玄同像是摸着什么珍宝一般一点点的抚着，在那窄小的缝隙边来来回回，时不时拉扯一下那小小的阴蒂，女孩流出的水已经润湿了他的手，他稍稍一用力，手指就钻了进去。  
　　“啊——”异物入体的感觉让紫鷨忍不住惊叫出声。  
　　玄同低了头，在她耳畔摩挲试图给她爱抚，但紫鷨还是颤抖了起来，巨大的阻力推着他的手指，那里面实在是太窄了，他有些担心她能不能承受的住。  
　　“乖，一会就好。”他在她耳边轻轻的说，紫鷨脑子不清醒傻乎乎的就信了，刚想点头他又放进去了第二根手指。  
　　这男人是个混蛋啊！  
　　紫鷨疼得哭不出声，只好用仅剩的一点力气拍打他的肩膀，虽然对他而言没有任何作用。  
　　似乎已经到极限了，玄同将手指往里去了去，里头更加温热，紧的让他恨不能现在就把她压在下面狠狠的撞进去，紫鷨应该庆幸玄同还保留了一丝理智。  
　　他旋着手指，一点点的按压着湿热的内壁，长满茧的手指粗糙，刮在脆弱的软肉上痛苦极了，紫鷨跟着他的动作一阵阵的颤抖，嘴里喊着不成句的字眼，“不，不要了……好痛，呜呜呜呜……”  
　　 玄同也快疯了，手上的动作越来越快，紫鷨的内壁也收缩的越来越快，不一会儿，一股温热的液体从内里喷出，沾满了他整只手。  
　　他将意识涣散的女孩按在榻上，紫鷨全身又痛又麻，以为这就是结束了，挣扎着想要坐起来，玄同屈膝压在她腿间就制住了她，两三下就除掉了自己的衣服，忍了太久的欲望暴露在空气中，胀大的不可思议。  
　　紫鷨愣住了，看着高大的男人腿间那粗长的，暴着青筋兴致高昂的可怕东西说不出话，还没反应过来已经被压住了，玄同抬起她的一条腿架在肩上，对着那已经被他手指蹂躏够了的蜜穴就往里塞，沉下腰一点一点的往下去，要把她贯穿似的，一点也不犹豫。  
　　一丝理智也不存在了。  
　　初经人事的少女，又是在最好的年纪，那蜜穴里头有多紧他刚刚已经体会过了，这会进去更是灭顶的快感，那里头被他撑的没有一丝一毫的缝隙，内壁上的软肉挤压过来，他忍住自己差点没交代在这。  
　　玄同开始后悔了，这后悔不是因为他要了她，而是后悔他怎么没早点娶了她，但一想到金晶灵永葆青春，他又觉得来日方长。  
　　而紫鷨可就没那么开心了，她感觉自己像是被一把刀劈开了，而且那把刀还插在了身体里，撑的她有种想要呕吐的感觉，小腹整个都饱涨了起来，她疼得全身都动不了，喊也喊不出来，只会不停的流眼泪。  
　　有人轻轻的吻她的眼角，舔舐着她的眼泪，可随着他俯身，那东西又往里去了一点，玄同安抚够了，一只手撑在她的一侧，一只手钳住她的细腰，就开始律动起来。  
　　她真紧，紧的要命，他才出来一点就觉得自己又要被吸进去了，于是他就越发狠的往里撞，回回都顶开了宫口，使得宫腔振动。  
　　“不，不要了……哈啊……玄同！不要，不要……呜……”紫鷨这会能喊出来了，全是哭腔，声音也沙哑的过分，听就知道被欺负的多惨了。  
　　然而听她喊自己的名字，玄同竟是一阵气血下涌，速度不减反增，还低了头又去吻她的嘴，吻的她喊不出来也哭不出来，只会呜呜呜的泣，然后放开她在她耳边说：“哭，接着哭！”  
　　紫鷨真的哭的更厉害了，嘤嘤嘤的哀求着，满脸都是泪，小嘴张着，口水也流了下来，全身被他吻的啃的红一块紫一块，可她身上的男人还不尽兴，不断的重复着抽出又插入的动作，速度快到囊袋拍打在她股间啪啪的响。  
　　他太大了，将她的穴中蜜液堵在里头，只有每次那巨物出来一点时能带出来一些，但也够多，肉体交合的声音伴随着水声，清晰在小小的浴房里响着。  
　　“啊，啊……哈啊……太快了……”  
　　紫鷨用手攀上玄同肌肉紧实的手臂，下意识的弓起了身子，她全身好像已经融化了，炽热伴随着痛苦，痛苦又伴随着快感，她已经不知道自己身处何方了，也不知道自己是谁，身上的这个男人，她想一脚踹开他，又想紧紧的融进他怀里。  
　　“还敢不敢喝酒了？”玄同咬着牙，语带威胁的问，赤色的长发垂到她白皙的胸前，围着乳尖转了个圈。  
　　“呜呜呜，不敢了……不敢了……”  
　　紫鷨哭着喊，哪里敢不从，不自觉的朝他伸了手，玄同正在兴头，宠着她便压下了身子，女孩一下攀附住他的肩膀，狠狠的咬了上去。  
　　玄同虽然剑术高超内力深厚，但到底是皮肉之躯，她又咬的重，一下就咬破了皮流出血来。  
　　“你——”这点伤对他而言算不得什么，紫鷨估计也是想让他疼，但此时此地，却像是另一重美妙的刺激。  
　　他眼中的情欲更盛，发狠似的耸动着腰，好像要把身下的女孩撞散似的。  
　　“松口！”玄同吼她。  
　　“唔唔……”紫鷨摇着头，就是咬着他的肩膀不放，血留下来，一点一点的滴到她的身上。  
　　冰冷的血刺激着她滚烫的皮肤，紫鷨一阵抽搐，竟是这样就去了，滚烫的液体浇灌在那不断作乱的巨物上，紫鷨终是泄了气。  
　　她松了嘴，口腔里全是他血的味道，像是铁锈一样，之后是他重重的深吻，血液搅拌津液都让她吞下去了。  
　　而下身，也被他满满当当的灌了一肚子，紫鷨恍惚间有种自己要怀孕的错觉。  
　　后来怎么样已经记不清了，他好像让人端了一桶新的水进来，她又被按在浴桶里与他不断的交合，最后才回到了床上，她枕在他的臂弯里睡觉，他好像对她说了什么，可是紫鷨怎么也想不起来了。  
　　  
【车开完了】  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
【下面是后续，只是为了让这个故事完整，不是什么好结局。】  
　　  
　　  
　　她忘了他说的话，却想起了很多别的事情。  
　　  
　　秋生告诉紫鷨玄同一早就行色匆匆的离开了，临走前让她转告紫鷨让她等他，还留下了一柄剑，说是信物。  
　　紫鷨看着手中薄如蝉翼的长剑，剑身通透仿若无形，她用手指轻轻碰了碰剑刃，指腹便流出血来，这是他的无妄剑。  
　　玄同爱剑如命，能让他将自己的剑留在她身边，可谓是用心至深。  
　　紫鷨握住剑柄，在空中挽了个剑花，托他的福，她后来也有去钻研剑法，好让自己能够离他更近些，不过她也很快就发现了自己并没有什么天赋，潦草的学了几式就再也没碰过了。  
　　如今再试，她只觉得相当感叹。  
　　若不是紫色余分的关系，她与玄同根本是两个世界的人，他有他追寻的剑道与腥风血雨的江湖，她只有一颗普通女孩想要陪伴在喜欢之人身边的心，不管从哪个方面来说，他们都并不合适。  
　　与他相伴一生的人，应该是像他一样一剑霜寒十四州的顶尖剑者才对。  
　　想到昨晚的事情，紫鷨不禁有些可惜。  
　　失去了记忆的那段日子回忆起来已有些模糊，只觉得自己似乎总在与玄同闹别扭，金晶灵修炼至深便会忘却情爱与往事，但如今她已经破了身，无法再完纳金晶灵之力了，忘却的记忆也卷土重来，她终究是辜负了香染衣的嘱托，没能成为真正的金晶灵之王。  
　　每个人都会说太上忘情，却没有一个人真正做到。  
　　金晶灵之力再强大也无法阻止她继续爱玄同，好在她终于还是得到了深爱之人的回应。  
　　毕竟她从一开始，就在成为绝情绝爱的金晶灵王和陪在他身边直到死去之间，就选择了后者。  
　　  
　　三个月之后，玄同和剑非道带着天外陨铁回来了。  
　　聂寒铸成了绝世的神剑，破了邪神的结界，正道众人齐心协力，一同击退了邪神及其拥趸，八岐回到斐伊川边盘踞，却不再有心力染指人界，苦境终于又恢复了短暂的和平。  
　　  
　　玄同来接紫鷨的那天，是个久违的晴天，他刚刚回来时就已经来见过她，紫鷨也借机归还了无妄剑，他向她许诺一切了结之后便带她回森狱退隐，紫鷨笑着接受。  
　　离开之时他还是将剑交给了她，他的意思，是要送给她。  
　　“这是不是，就是话本里说的定情信物？”紫鷨晃了晃手中的剑，剑穗在空中飞舞，煞是好看。  
　　玄同促狭的咳嗽一声，偏过头低声道：“你觉得是，就是吧。”  
　　紫鷨脸一红，没想到他这么坦率的承认了，可寻遍全身上下她也没什么能送他的，只好尴尬：“我没什么能送你的，抱歉。”  
　　“不，你已经给过了。”  
　　紫鷨疑惑的望着他。  
　　“那封信。”玄同说着，就要从怀里将那封信取出来。  
　　紫鷨想起那封先是被自己撕了然后又重新写过的情书，顿时尴尬的无地自容，只好慌忙去按他的手，“我知道了，不用看了。”  
　　“你为何要留着这封信？”  
　　“我为什么不能留着？”  
　　“你那时不是对我无意么？”  
　　“就算是作为朋友，我也没有理由扔掉信。”玄同解释道。  
　　紫鷨点点头，却不再说话，其实她还想继续问下去，比如，既然只是朋友的信，你又何必时时带在身边？  
　　不过这个问题不重要了，她想她知道了答案。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　见身边的女孩沉默，玄同关切的问。  
　　他在考虑要不要告诉她实话，毕竟他从未对她表达过自己的心意。  
　　“我很高兴，就算这并不是真实的，我也很高兴。”  
　　不知何时吹起了风，吹的树上的杨花都簌簌落了下来，落在两人的肩头。  
　　紫鷨牵起眼前这个她爱慕了两世的男人的手，上前一步继续说道，“谢谢你爱我，玄同，谢谢你让我知道至少在某一个时空，你也有爱上我的可能性。”  
　　“你在说什么，鷨儿？”玄同反手握紧了她，可是他手中的触觉却在慢慢消失。  
　　白色的花落在她的头发上，她就快要与花色一体，玄同的脑海中蓦然闪过一副令他熟悉却也从未见过的画面，寂寞的女孩倒在白茫茫的雪地中，血色染红了衣裙，旁边放着金色的长剑。  
　　“不，你没有祭剑……”  
　　玄同忽然不确定起来，他将她的手握的更紧，可他只是握住了自己的拳头。  
　　无妄剑掉在地上，花落在剑柄上，树下只剩下他一个人。  
　　  
　　  
　　漆黑的镜面泛出阵阵波纹，蓝色衣裙的女孩从中缓缓走出。  
　　“恭喜紫鷨姑娘，从前世镜中圆满而出。”眼前衣冠胜雪的道者恭贺道，脸上却不见多么喜悦的神色。  
　　紫鷨点点头，环顾四周，屋里只有两面背靠背的镜子和剑非道一个人，再无其他，不禁疑惑起来：“莫非玄同魂识还未从现世镜中脱出？”  
　　剑非道望向另一面漆黑的镜子，镜面上平静的没有任何波澜，点头道：“是的。”  
　　“无事，或许很快便会回来了。”紫鷨不甚在意。  
　　“但愿吧。”剑非道低声说，复而转向她，“不知紫鷨姑娘在前世镜中看见了什么？”  
　　这前世镜与现世镜本就是超越了时空的玄妙珍宝，虽然神铸聂寒从不吝啬于借出这件宝物，但进入镜中能全身而退之人却少之又少 ，之前正道为了救醒在与邪神一战中受到重创导致元神兽困于意识深处的玄同，借来了这两世镜，还特地找到了与他有着共同回忆的紫鷨姑娘相助，玄同意识坚韧清醒，众人皆相信他能从镜中醒来回到现实，但紫鷨年纪尚轻，修为浅薄，却是让他们担忧了好些天，没想到她却是先出来的那个，剑非道不得不好奇。  
　　“前世镜中，皆为虚幻罢了。”  
　　“虚幻？那紫鷨姑娘是如何脱出？”  
　　“不沉溺于此，自然迎刃而解。”  
　　前世的她祭剑而死，没能与玄同走到最后，而现世的玄同没有爱上她，所以一切皆是虚妄。  
　　前世镜与现世镜必须保持平衡，所以需要同时有人进入，而出来时，若一方被困于镜中无法脱出，另一方也无法走远，因此哪怕紫鷨再怎么想留在镜中，却依然只能离开。  
　　但玄同没有先出来，她确实有些惊讶。  
　　“古往今来，迷失在前世镜中的人远远多于现世镜，想必是因为被幻觉迷惑了双眼，紫鷨姑娘如此清醒，当真定力过人也。”剑非道称赞道。  
　　“道剑先生过奖了。”  
　　  
　　半个月之后，玄同终于从镜中出来了，魂识也随之回归了身体。  
　　  
　　“玄同太子你已无碍了，恭喜。”  
　　“多谢紫鷨姑娘相救。”  
　　  
　　他们就像两个萍水相逢的人那样互相道谢，隔着两块镜子遥遥相望，他偏过头去不再看她，紫鷨凝神了一瞬，便也转身离开。  
　　  
　　前世镜中发生的一切，无论是真实还是幻境，对她而言都已不再重要，做了一场梦，梦醒了，她依然只有她自己。  
　　紫鷨独自一人走在回天堂森林的路上，突然想起聂寒说的那句，“寂寞才是最可怕的东西。”  
　　或许吧。  
　　风又吹了起来，吹落了满树的杨花，树下空无一人。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读(❁´ω`❁)


End file.
